


you got a friend in me

by zayndotcom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, bambam's only mentioned :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: “oh no, i think he’s really losing it, hyung,” jackson’s frown deepens, worried for his friend and their cheap furniture, he really doesn’t want to lose the deposit on this place, “do you think i should give him some encouragement, so he can find the strength to keep studying?”the banging from jinyoung’s room is becoming more rhythmic, the groans following every few beats, and it’s only causing jackson to become more concerned for his friend.or in which finals season is upon them, jackson thinks he's being a good friend and jinyoung just wants to fuck his bf in Peace





	you got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

> lk missed bambam while writing this. 
> 
> (its 2am dont judge this too harshly)

jinyoung was probably the best roommate jackson has ever had. well, he's actually the  _ only _ roommate jackson has ever had so he doesn't really have a lot to compare it to, but he still thinks jinyoung is probably pretty far up the list of 'damn this is a good roommate’ list that definitely exists somewhere. 

 

jinyoung's not messy, he only nags at jackson when he brings bambam over and buys take out for the both of them and not him, he never complains when jackson gets up at the ass crack of dawn to workout and he always warns jackson when he's bringing his boyfriend over (which jackson is actually guilty of, there have been many times jinyoung has walked in just to see mark lounging around their sitting room like he owns the place, but jinyoung likes mark so he never complains). these are all things that jackson assumes is sought out after in a roommate. 

 

so overall jackson has hit the roommate jackpot and rarely has any complaints when it comes to living with jinyoung. the only downside jackson can think of is the fact that they’re are both student and both have the tendency to get overly stressed about finals, leaving their apartment a pit of anxiety that even mark’s calm and collected personality can withstand to be in. 

 

and just like every time finals come around, jinyoung has locked himself in his bedroom to study and he’s been in there since before jackson got back from fencing practice. jackson has no idea how long he’s been in there, it’s been at least 24 hours since he’s seen jinyoung. god, he might be dead. 

 

jackson, on the other hand, is doing what he does best, procrastinating until the last moment, where he’ll do all of his best studying and scrape a good grade on the final exam- this method has been tried and tested, it hasn’t failed him yet. even though jinyoung said that this method is sure to kill him one day after he walked in on jackson laying face down on their sitting room floor, who had spent the last 48 hours cramming and then doing his exam, his shire power of will and determination the only thing that kept him standing, only to pass out the second he stepped into the apartment. 

 

he’s hasn’t gotten to that stage yet though, instead he’s texting bambam furiously on his phone as he tries to convince the younger that sending his crush/roommate a home made sex tape of himself is  _ not _ how he should confess to him, while also using mark, who had been sitting on his couch when he walked in from practice, as a footrest. 

 

**chopstick legs:** _ stop cockblocking me!!!!!! this is a perfectly good way to confess my love!!!!! sending a video of what my O face looks like is practically modern day romance smh  _

 

**chopstick legs:** _ ur too old to understand  _

 

bambam… is an acquired taste and jackson is starting to question their friendship. he shows the texts to mark, who scrunches his nose in disgust and shifts to pull out his own phone, hopefully to shame bambam for being the worst excuse for a human being as well. 

 

**big meaty thighs:** _ u cant call me old but then still use phrases like ‘O face’ u middle aged woman  _

 

**big meaty thighs:** _btw i h8 u and everything u stand for_

 

jackson puts his phone in his pocket where he won’t be tempted to us it, he doesn’t think he can deal with anymore of bambam’s bullshit today. after a few seconds of staring at the wall he starts to get restless.

 

“mark, do you think jinyoung’s dead?” he asks, pocking mark with his big toe so he’ll look at him. it doesn’t work. 

 

“nah,” he says without looking up and jackson thinks that’s it, he wouldn’t be surprised. mark had a full day of classes today so he’s probably used up his quota of words, but he continues on, “i saw him come out for water earlier.” 

 

jackson wants to ask how mark keeps getting into the apartment when he’s not there, because he knows he hasn’t given him a key yet. (it’s still sitting at the bottom of his bedside draw, waiting for jackson to somehow get the courage to give it to mark because this feels like a Big Step and jackson wants it to be perfect.) 

 

and he’s kinda holding off on it with the hopes he’ll one day walk in on mark trying to break into his apartment but the thought leaves him when he hears a loud groan coming from the hallway. 

 

jackson jumps, throwing himself onto mark in fear, “what the fuck was that?” 

 

mark answers the groan from the hallway with a groan of his own, “fuck, jacks, you’re fucking heavy.” 

 

jackson ignores him, eyes tuned to try and catch anymore ghostly noises coming from within his apartment. a louder groan echos in the silent room again and jackson nearly screams before realisation washes over him. 

 

“oh,” he says, shifting on mark’s lap, allowing him to finally be able to breathe again, “i think it’s jinyoungie.” 

 

“no shit,” mark rolls his eyes, but hugs jackson closer to him and hooks his chin over his shoulder. 

 

another groan sounds from the direction of jinyoung’s room, more strained this time, and jackson frowns, “i think jinyoung’s having trouble studying,” he says, glancing towards the hallway, “he’s been in there too long, i think he’s finally going insane.” 

 

this wouldn’t be the first time jackson has witnessed jinyoung in a stressed induced breakdown, but it’s usually less openly despairing and more staring blankly at a wall for hours, “it must be bad if he’s being this vocal about it.” 

 

mark purses his lips, looking conflicted, “i’m not sure....” he trails off, in his silence a thump sounds from jinyoung’s room, and then another one. 

 

“oh no, i think he’s really losing it, hyung,” jackson’s frown deepens, worried for his friend and their cheap furniture, he really doesn’t want to lose the deposit on this place, “do you think i should give him some encouragement, so he can find the strength to keep studying?” 

 

the banging from jinyoung’s room is becoming more rythmic, the groans following every few beats, and it’s only causing jackson to become more concerned for his friend. 

 

“jacks, i don’t think-” mark says but is interrupted by a muffled shout, 

 

“s _ hit _ \- unhg…  _ fuck!- _ ” 

 

this is worse than jackson thought, jinyoung must really be in the need for some friendly support. maybe when he knows his best friend is thinking of him, believes that he can do this and get through finals, he’ll be able to fight the stress and work through it. 

 

“jinyoungie,” he begins to yell and mark chokes on air, coughing loudly, “i  _ believe  _ in you! you can do it!” 

 

is this what being a good friend means? because jackson feels like it is. 

 

“jackson, what are you doi-” 

 

“just  _ do  _ it, don’t let your dreams be dreams!” 

 

“a-are you quoting Shia Labeouf?  jackson, i-i’m…” 

 

the power of friendship is coursing through his veins. mark’s doubts will not stop jackson from motivating jinyoung so hard that he won’t even need to sit his exams anymore, he’ll just pass them automatically. but the thumping and strange noises coming from jinyoung’s room hasn’t stopped, maybe he needs to get more personal with this. 

 

“j-jacks, why do you have the look on your face? the look you only get when you’re about to do something potentially embarrassing,” mark asks desperately, but it falls onto deaf ears. 

 

the sound of two more thuds and a high-pitched whine spur him into action. pushing himself up (accidentally kneeing mark in the stomach in the process - “ _ you and bambam are one and the same, i want you both out of my life! _ ”), jackson strides over to jinyoung’s room. the door is locked, but jackson, like all good roommates, has a copy that he secretly made for future emergencies just like this one. he throws the door open, stepping into the room without so much as a glance to his surroundings and beings to yell passionately. 

 

“jinyoung-ah! second love of my life, second light of my life- wait no, maybe not second, what about bambam? um- third? who car-” he stops, finally taking in the sight before him “... oh, hi jaebum.” is all he says. 

 

well, he guesses it’s jaebum, he can’t really tell because jinyoung is hunched between a pair of legs, arms barricading a tuft of hair that looks like jaebum’s hair- but jackson would assume that the only person jinyoung is usually balls deep in is jaebum, so he doesn’t think it’s an outlandish assumption. plus there’s not many people around here with blue mullets. 

 

jaebum’s head pops out from behind  jinyoung’s arms, swollen lips dropping open when he sees jackson standing there, “oh, my god.” 

 

“jackson,” jinyoung sighs, shifting a bit and causing both him and jaebum to gasp. 

 

“w-why is he in here?” jaebum demands, but he’s not that threatening when he’s got a literal cock up his ass. 

 

he throws a glare jackson’s way… okay maybe he still is a lil scary. 

 

“did you not hear him shouting out here?” mark calls from the sitting room, either wisely staying where he is or too lazy to move and see the drama for himself. 

 

jaebum scowls, “i was a little… busy.” 

 

“jinyoung,” jackson says to jinyoung’s back, slightly heart broken, “i thought you were having some sort of stress induced breakdown in here, i was so worried! why didn’t you tell you brought jaebum back here to stress fuck him?” 

 

there’s a beat of silence before jaebum sighs loudly, “jinyoung, pull out, i can’t take this.” 

 

jinyoung does as jaebum asks and there’s an awkward couple of seconds where both jaebum and jinyoung have their dicks out on full display before jinyoung snatches the blanket at the end of the bed and pulls it over their laps. 

 

“you’re one to talk, sseun-ah,” jinyoung rolls his eyes, “how many times have i walked in on mark sucking you off? lemme answer that for you,  _ too many times! _ ” 

 

“that’s completely different,” jackson exclaims, “those are comfort blowjobs!” 

 

mark chokes somewhere in the background, “ _ jinyoung walked in on us _ .” 

 

jinyoung begins to retort but freezes, eyes snapping to jackson and staring directly into his soul, “wait a second,” he says slowly,  _ oh shit _ , “did you really put me below  _ bambam _ in terms of the loves of your life?” 

 

“are you fucking kidding me?” jaebum dispairs, falling onto his back on the bed, “i just wanted to get fucked.”

 

everyone who’s met jackson and jinyoung for even half a second knows that  _ this  _ particular argument will last hours at least. last time they had this fight the police had been called and they were banned for life from the campus cafe. 

 

“oh would you look at the time,” jackson says, looking down at his wrist that clearly isn’t holding a watch, “i’ve gotta go and.. uh, walk my cat.” 

 

he makes a run for it, sprinting to the sitting room, “c’mon mark, mr. snuffles isn’t gonna walk himself!” 

 

“jackson, you bitch, get back here and tell Concave Ass is more important to you than i am!” jinyoung yells after him. 

 

“you don’t have a cat,” mark says as he’s getting pulled out of the apartment against his will and jackson shushes him violently. 

 

“fuck you,” jinyoung skids out of his bedroom in only boxer shorts, hickeys on his chest shining in the daylight as jinyoung shakes his fist at them like an old man, “i’m gonna fuck jaebum in your bed, bitch.” 

 

“love you too,” jackson responds, blowing a kiss behind him before he slams the door shut. 

 

“mr. snuffles?” mark raises an eyebrow. 

 

“shut up,” jackson says and mark cackles. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't even know where this came from- inspired by a tweet i saw and have since lost. will i ever write a fic thats not trash? less likely than u think :/ 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @jaebald to watch me cry about got7s new comeback or on twitter @jaebumisbald to also watch me cry about got7s new comeback there 
> 
> shoutout to yasmin for writing a paragraph in this fic i love u <3


End file.
